Old Town Road (Remix)
( )https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1196473150717992960 (Classic Only) |artist = ft. |from = EP |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |dlc = Classic November 18, 2019 (Demo) January 23, 2020 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Classic/Line Dance Version) |effort = Low (Classic/Line Dance Version) |nogm = 1 (Classic/Line Dance Version) |dg = (Classic) / / (Line Dance Version) |alt = Line Dance Version |mode = Solo (Classic) Trio (Line Dance Version) |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic to (Bar) |gc = Classic to Line Dance Version / / |lc = Classic |kcal = |pictos = 121 (Classic) |dura = 2:37 |nowc = OldTownRoad OldTownRoadALT (Line Dance Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsais |perf = Classic Julien Durandhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ Line Dance Version Miguel Flores (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/B5rykkJhUlW/ Jéssika Jessy (P2) Taylor Seage (P3) }} Lil Nas X ve Billy Ray Cyrus tarafından "Old Town Road (Remix)" ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı siyah sakallı bir adamdır. Sarı süslemeli siyah bir kovboy şapkası, bir çift havacı güneş gözlüğü, turuncu çizgili kırmızı, siyah ceket, bir su mavisi polo gömlek, cebinden sarkan sarı bir zincir ile turuncu yelek, bir çift siyah pantolon giyiyor. dizlerinde ve sol uyluk deliklerinde altın çivili bir kemer ve sarı süslemeli bir çift mavi su kovboy çizmesi. Billy Ray Cyrus'un ayeti sırasında, ceket ve yeleği karanlık gök mavisine dönüştü ve sarı bir çizgi çizdi. Line Dance Versiyonu P1 P1 kahverengi bantlı ve siyah sakallı turuncu şapkalı bir adamdır. Boynunda kahverengi bir bandana, kahverengi bir yelek, kollarında püsküllü mavi bir gömlek, her bacağında püsküllü kahverengi ve koyu yeşil pantolon ve kahverengi botlar var. Belinin etrafına sarılı, altın toka ve silah taşıyıcısı olan bir kemer. P2 P2, mavi bantlı kahverengi şapkalı ve örgülü turuncu saçlı bir kadındır. Altta siyah püsküllü kahverengi bir gömlek, mavi bir korse, iki altın bilezik, altın düğmeli kahverengi pantolon ve siyah çizmeler giyiyor. P3 P3 altın bantlı ve siyah favorileri olan kahverengi şapkalı bir adamdır. Düğmeli siyah jartiyer ve kahverengi bandana, siyah kılıf ve altın toka, mavi pantolon ve turuncu bot ile mavi kemer giyiyor. Oldtownroadalt coach 1.png|P1 Oldtownroadalt coach 2.png|P2 Oldtownroadalt coach 3.png|P3 Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan bir çölde gerçekleşir. Ayetler ve kareler arasında, gece ve gündüz arasında geçiş yapar. Salonlar ve yel değirmeni dahil vahşi batı mimarisinin turuncu siluetleri ve Wild Wild West antrenörleri kısmi opaklıkta gösterilmiştir. İkinci koro sırasında yer ve gökyüzü kırmızıdır. Line Dance Versiyonu Arka plan başlar ve aranan bir posterdeki koçlarla biter. Ardından, arka planda "Eski Şehir Salonu" başlıklı bir salon ve antrenörlerin yanındaki diğer iki bina ile batıdaki bir kasabaya geçiş yapar. Yakında, ayar geceye döner, ışıklar söner ve söner. "Traktöre binmek" ve Billy'nin ayeti sırasında bir tren belirir. Geceleri, trenin bir at resmi, “Bana kimse bir şey söyleyemez” sözleri ve “Bana hiçbir şey söyleyemezsin” sözleri ve trende yolcular var. Altın Hareket Klasik Bu rutinde 1 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket: Vücudunu gövdene kadar döndür. Oldtownroad gm 1.png|Gold Move Oldtownroad gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Line Dance Versiyonu Line Dance rutininde 1 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket: Şapkanızın kenarına dokunun, ardından elinizi indirin. Oldtownroadalt gm 1.png|Gold Move Oldtownroadalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Cowboy, Baby! *Must Dance 2020 *15-Minute Soft Workout *30-Minute Soft Workout *Simple Dances *2020 Party Starter! Trivia *Piktogramların promosyon resimlerinde varsayılan renkleri vardır. *Line Dance versiyonundaki antrenörler klasik rutinin arka planında silüetler olarak görünür. Galeri Game Files Oldtownroad cover generic.png|''Old Town Road (Remix)'' Oldtownroadalt cover generic.png|''Old Town Road (Remix)'' (Line Dance Version) Oldtownroad cover albumcoach.png| album coach Oldtownroadalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Line Dance Version) oldtownroad_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) oldtownroadalt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Line Dance Version) oldtownroad_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) oldtownroadalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Line Dance Version) oldtownroad_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) oldtownroadalt_map_bkg.png| map background (Line Dance Version) OldTownRoad_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) OldTownRoad 1318.png|Avatar (Classic) Oldtownroad gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) OldTownRoadALT 1330.png|P1 s avatar (Line Dance Version) OldTownRoadALT 1331.png|P2 s avatar (Line Dance Version) OldTownRoadALT 1332.png|P3 s avatar (Line Dance Version) Oldtownroadalt p3 gold ava.png|P3 s golden avatar (Line Dance Version) Oldtownroad wdf ava.png|World Dance Floor avatar OldTownRoad_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots Oldtownroad jd2020 menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Classic, 8th) Oldtownroad jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th) Oldtownroad jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th) Oldtownroadalt jd2020 menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Line Dance Version, 8th) Oldtownroadalt jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Line Dance Version, 8th) Oldtownroadalt jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Line Dance Version, 8th) Oldtownroad_jd2020_menu_wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Classic, Wii) Oldtownroad jd2020 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection menu (Classic, Wii) Promotional Images oldtownroad teaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B1XI2fSj3dG/ oldtownroad teaser twitter.jpeg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163571344451231744 Oldtownroad gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1165383280717418498 oldtownroad promo coach.png|Promotional coach Oldtownroad promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Oldtownroad promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) 1570643805059.jpg|The square in a promotional image from Amazon Others Oldtownroad thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Oldtownroadalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Line Dance Version) Oldtownroad thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Oldtownroadalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Line Dance Version) Oldtownroad_pictoerror1.png|Pictogram error 1 (Left arrow is telling you to move your left arm forward instead of backward) Oldtownroad_pictoerror2.png|Pictogram error 2 (Right arrow is telling you to move your right arm forward instead of backward) Videos Official Music Video Lil Nas X - Old Town Road (Official Movie) ft. Billy Ray Cyrus Teasers Old Town Road (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Old Town Road (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Old Town Road (Remix) (Line Dance Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Old Town Road (Remix) (Line Dance Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Old Town Road Just Dance 2020 (Controller) 13k Old Town Road - Just Dance Now 'Line Dance Version' Old Town Road Line Dance Just Dance 2020 Extractions Classic OldTownRoadJDN| Just Dance Now preview using the pictobar. References Site Navigation en:Old Town Road (Remix) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Country Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Julien Durand Kategori:Lil Nas X Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları